Another generation
by thecherubaddict
Summary: Sixteen year old Lacey McCall goes to Beacon Hills High school with her best friend Sebastian. As the new school year begins, Lacey quickly discovers the secrets hidden within her family.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmoooooooom" I yelled.

"What honey?" Yelled my dad.

"Is your name mom?" I retorted. I thundered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, only to find my parents kissing.

"Restrain yourselves" I said, and pulled a face. My mom laughed and handed me my pencil case.

"You might need that" she said. I took it and stuffed it in my bag. Then my dad frowned.

"Allison, can you drive her?" He said, turning to my mom. She sighed.

"No, remember I told you I had an important meeting at work" she said, sounding exasperated.

They were about to start arguing, when my uncle walked through the door.

"I'll drive her" he said casually.

" Thanks Derek, you're a lifesaver" my mom said.

" oh great, Bring on the psycho uncle" I said sarcastically. I walked out the door and to Derek's car. I was a black Chevrolet, and it was a really nice one. Derek came out of the house, wearing a pair of sunglasses. He unlocked the car and I opened the door.

"Can you please not wear those? It just emphasizes the "psycho" appearance" I said.

"Am I a psycho?"he smirked.

"Do you really want me to awnser that ?" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"stiles has taught you well." He said. I rolled my eyes. Stiles Stilinski was my dad's best friend, he was married to Lydia. They had a son, Sebastian, who happened to be my best friend. The car stopped and I saw that we had arrived.

I shivered and remembered the police cars and ambulances, the people swerving and running around at the entrance of the school. Just a few weeks ago, a dead body had been found in one of the classrooms, cut in half and marked with a spiral. Well, more specifically, Sebastian and I had discovered it in the classroom. We had come to school early and stumbled across the body of the boy. I remembered the blood, the strong smell of rotting flesh and the sight of cut through bone.

"You okay? You're looking a little pale." Derek said worriedly. I swallowed hard.

"I'm fine" I said with difficulty. Before I could move, Derek leaned to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Good luck today" he said softly. I opened the door and stepped out. The car sped away. I walked to the school, a little flabbergasted. Seb came up to me, but then laughed when he saw my expression.

"You're gonna swallow flies if you don't close your mouth" he said laughingly.

"Derek kissed my cheek" I said softly.

"What? That guy has a soul?" He said, surprised. I shrugged and then smiled at him.

"Soo, how was your spring break?" I asked.

He went red in the face.

"It was fine" he said, embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows but didn't push it any further.

My teacher, mr Harris, was pacing the class, teaching us all about the reactivity of sodium chloride. Seb was sitting next to me, and he was tapping his fingers against the table.

"Can you stop that please, it's unnerving" I scolded. He sighed.

"Is it really that bothersome?he said.

"It's disturbing the nervous system inside the left side of my brain, disrupting my concentration that will enable me to do this chemistry course work." I said loudly. Mr Harris turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Is there a problem Ms. Mccall?" He inquired.

"No, not at all" I said sweetly.

Someone made a sucking noise behind me, and when the teacher turned around, I gave him the finger. The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. The first day back had whizzed by. I stood up. Seb grabbed my hand.

"Could you wait for me outside please? I have to show you something." He grinned mischievously.

"Ok, superman" I rolled my eyes.

I walked to my locker and dumped a handful of chemistry books into it, and looked wistfully at a picture of me and Seb. He was smiling broadly, and I was hanging on his back, in mid-laugh.

"I'd watch your little boyfriend if I were you" said a voice. I slammed my locker and turned around to see Aaron Ferrey. I hated his smug smile and his rows of straight white teeth. He leaned against the row of lockers next to me.

"What are you talking about" I said. He nodded behind me. I turned around and saw Seb talking to a blonde girl. She had startling blue eyes, and long curls of blonde hair, circling her face like a halo. She laughed and a strand of hair fell in front of her face. Seb reached out and brushed it behind her ear. I felt a pang of jealousy, and then turned around. Aaron was still smirking at me.

"So?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You looking a little green there Lace, jealous much?" He said with mock pity in his voice.

"Not at all" I growled. He laughed smugly, then turned on his heel and sauntered down the hallway.

I looked back and saw that Seb was gone. So was the blonde girl. I fumed out of the building and saw Derek's Chevrolet already parked and waiting. I headed towards it, but I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Seb heading towards me. I turned my back to him and kept on walking, but he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, i was gonna show you something, remember?" He said out of breath.

"I don't recall you saying anything of the kind"I said casually.

"Are you mad?" He said, looking worried

"I-"

"Sebbie!" Yelled a shrill voice behind him. The blonde girl from earlier skipped towards him, her curls bouncing as she skipped.

"Oh, you must be his friend," she said, putting a big emphasis on the word friend.

"I'm Belle" she stuck out her hand. I took it and squished it, she made a face.

"I'm Lacey, his best friend" I said coldly. I let go of her hand and she clutched it,a painful expression plastered on her face.

"Weren't you going to show me something?" She whined, taking his arm.

"Go on ahead, I'll join you" he said, smiling. She seemed to ponder on that a second.

"Ok" she chirped. When she was out of earshot, Seb turned to me.

"Was that really necessary?" He said, looking a little irritated. I raised one eyebrow sarcastically.

"Hmmm... I don't know.. Why don't you ask her?" I said, then turned on my heel and headed for the car. I opened the door, and got in silently. Derek looked at me.

"What a dick" he mumbled.

"Tell me about it" I puffed. Then he turned to a still flabbergasted Seb and waved, a toothy grin plastered onto his face. The car sped off. After a least 10 minutes of complete silence, Derek said:

"Can you at least smile?Or say something?" He said. I grumbled.

"Well, I have to tell you, I have a date tonight." He said seriously. I turned my head and looked at him closely. I was always the only one who could tell when he was lying. I always noticed the beads of sweat building up above his left eyebrow. The tip always creased slightly when he was lying or extremely worried. But he wasn't lying.

Then out of nowhere I cracked up. He looked at me, worriedly.

"What?" He said irritatingly.

"You have a date?" I choked out, between laughs. He sighed.

"Honestly, I was expecting a little more sympathy from you" he said. I was still laughing. After I'd calmed down, and I asked who it was, he wouldn't tell me. We got home, and I dashed into the kitchen.

" Uncle Derek has a date" I blurted out, as I stuffed a cookie into my mouth.

My mom turned around, flabbergasted. My uncle sat down next to me, irritated as he too picked up a cookie.

"Derek? Do you really? With who?" She inquired.

"The veterinarian" he grumbled. I burst out laughing again, and Derek put two fingers around my neck and pushed down. My whole body crumpled and I yelped.

"Serves you right for laughing" chuckled my mum. When Derek let go, I rubbed it sorely.

"Owwww, you have got to stop doing that" I mumbled. There was a little laugh in the corner of the kitchen. I hadn't noticed that there was someone standing there.

My mom looked at me.

"Guys, this is sam, he is a son of my best friend. She sent him our way for a year because she has to deal with the divorce, and he'll be starting school with you tomorrow Lacey." She said. My jaw almost dropped. The boy had a handsome face, with an incredible physique. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were blue. He smiled and waved.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I stuttered.

"I'm gonna show him to his room, but you'll have to give him towels and stuff cause I have to go pick up your dad in about 3 minutes" my mom said, rushing Sam out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When they were gone, Derek made a kissing noise and smirked. I hit him over the back of the head.

"Don't you even dare" I hissed.


	2. Chapter 2: The return

**A/N****: Sorry for not uploading earlier, I had my mocks and loads of projects to do. Oh and sorry if this is a short one, I'll do a longer chapter after.**

Chapter 2

I breathed in and took a big breath of cold night air. My eyes shot open and I jumped up. I was in the forest, barefoot, wearing a tank top and my shorts. I was standing in a big clearing, lit up by the moonlight. The full moon lit up the sky like a lightbulb in the gloomy dark on earth had I gotten here? My heart pounding, I stepped forward, branches cracking underfoot. A thick mist started gathering at my feet. Panicked, I started swatting at it and moving around to dissipate it, but it kept getting thicker and denser around me wrapping itself around me.

"No use in struggling" laughed a deep voice. I struggled harder, but it just tightened, like ropes being wrapped around my waist and body.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice trembling.

"Soon enough you will know, your father and I go a long way back" the voice laughed. I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. Male, Female, I didn't know, but it was oddly disturbing.

"If you survive, of course" boomed the voice. Just as the ropes kept tightening, I opened my mouth, took a big breath, and screamed for all I was worth.

**Scott POV**

Her scream woke me. I jumped up, waking Allison in the process.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lacey" I breathed. I ran to her room, but her covers were pulled down and her bed was empty. I ran through the house, booming her name. Derek came running out of his room.

"I heard it too" he said.

"We need to catch her scent" i said. Derek nodded. We both bolted out of the house. Her scent was like a faint trail, and it stopped at the edge of the woods. The trail split into three, almost like she had been trying to throw me off scent. But she didn't know I was a werewolf. We had decided it was best not to tell her, and Allison and I had been against biting her, not wanting to run the risks of her rejecting it and dying. We ran through the forest, following the strongest trail yet. Another gargles scream cut through the trees. I followed the sound into a clearing, Derek bolted ahead, but I quickly ran after him and stopped him, making him growl.

"We need to get her" he furiously whispered.

"This might be a trap" I reminded him. We peeked into the clearing, and I gasped. Lacey was in the middle of the clearing, wrapped in a thick tentacle of mist, suspended about 2 feet over the ground.

In front of her, was standing a figure, hands raised and laughing. Laughing. Derek ran forward and charged the individual who just turned on him, hands out. Before he could step further, he was catapulted into the air and landed at Lacey's feet.

"Should I kill him" the individual laughed, lifting him up by the neck.

"No! Leave him alone!" She yelled

He just tightened his grip.

"Scooooott, come out, come out, wherever you are" snarled the person.

"Or should i tighten the bonds", he twisted his hand and Lacey gasped. I growled and pounced forward, but I was hit by a wall of force. I landed on the floor and my ears started ringing. The individual stepped forward, hands raised.

"Ill just kill you instead then" he said evilly.

"No" choked Lacey. I gasped in shock when I saw her starting to glow. He didn't notice.

"NO" she boomed, her voice cutting through the trees and resonating in the forest. The person turned around just in time to see a blinding light, when he was thrown backwards. The bonds shattered like glass and it flew around like shrapnel. I braced myself, holding my hands above my head. When the light died down, Lacey was standing on the ground, glowing with a kind of Aura. Derek was lying at her feet, unconscious and bleeding from a gash in his cheek. I looked behind my shoulder, but the man was gone.

When I looked back at Lacey, she had vanished, leaving an unconscious Derek on the grass.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry that I didn't post earlier but my I was in the mountains with no WIFI. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review ! **

**Lacey POV**

I was running. I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could, deeper into the woods. The branches and leaves cut into my bare feet like sharp knives, but I didn't seem to feel the pain. Probably because of the adrenalin rushing through my body. Finally, for after what felt like hours, I tripped on a loose hanging branch and collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. It felt like my insides were on fire. I tried to get up, but with every effort my body screamed at me to stop. I was aware of a cut across my cheek bleeding, but I was so exhausted and distraught that my body didn't register the pain. I lay on the forest floor; helpless and gasping like a fish out of water. Before I knew it, I fell into a hole of pure darkness, and drifted away.

Someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes, and saw the sunlight filtering through the trees. My whole body felt like it was asleep. For a moment, I didn't remember anything, but then it all came rushing back. The man, The forest, The smoke….. Then I heard the voices yelling my name again. I looked around. I heard the footsteps on the forest floor. They were fading away, getting farther away. I opened my mouth.

"Wait" I croaked. My throat was as dry as sandpaper. But a pair of footsteps was running, getting closer. Painfully and slowly, I stood up, and I saw that it was Derek running at me, with my parents on his heels. Before I could take a step, My legs turned to jelly, and I collapsed. Before I hit the floor, Derek caught me. He sighed of relief. He picked me up, bridal style.

"Are you practicing for the veterinarian" I croaked jokingly. He let out a relieved laugh. My mom was at my side, tears flooding down her face, smiling relievedly. My Dad clenched my hand tightly. When Derek put me in the ambulance, dozens of medics swarmed over me, shining lights in my eyes and inspecting the cuts all over my body. My mom was being hugged by my dad, sniveling.

"She's got an infected cut on her cheek, and she's suffering from extreme dehydration and hypothermia. She is underfed,and were going to have to put her on a special diet. I frowned at that. Underfed? Hypothermia? Dehydration? How did I manage to get all of that I one night. I opened my mouth to ask but I felt a sharp jab in my arm where the medic had stabbed a needle in my arm. My body seemed to tire instantly and go limp, and all light disappeared from my mind as I fell into darkness.

**Derek POV**

I was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed in which lay Lacey. After they'd found her, they'd sedated her and brought her here to treat her wounds.

I looked at Lacey as she slept. Her long auburn circled her face in a kind of angelic way. She looked peaceful and worry less. My mind flashed back to the events that had happened in the last week. Lacey had been kidnapped, and when we went after her, I got knocked unconscious. Scott had told me that he'd seen Lacey break her smoke bonds with a kind of magic, but even Deaton didn't have an answer for that. Then, she'd taken off, and the whole town had spent 5 entire days looking for signs of her. Finally, this morning I'd heard her, and we were all so relieved. When I'd picked her up, I'd almost dropped her and noticed how incredibly light she had been. Then she'd made that joke, and I remember laughing, being so relieved at having found her back. There was a slight knock on the door. It creaked open and I saw Sebastian's worried face pop in. He came in, slowly closing the door behind him. I think that out of all of us, even Scott and Allison, Sebastian had been affected the worst. Not only was Lacey his best friend, but they shared a sort of sibling bond. They clicked so perfectly, it was impossible to see how they could have lived without each other. Worried out of his mind, Sebastian had gone to look for her on his own, running off. He hadn't slept for at least three days before they had to sedate him because he refused to go to sleep or eat before he found his best friend. Worry lines creased all around his face, and deep bags under his eyes made him look like a sleep-deprived ghoul.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"I still can't believe she's alive, the doctors said it was a miracle" I said. He smiled.

"She's special like that, she has a way of surviving" he said.

"Who does?" Said Lacey. I turned away from Sebastian to see her sitting up. Sebastian rushed forward and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Normal. How on earth did I get hypothermia and extreme dehydration?" she answered.

"You were missing for five days" said Sebastian, holding up five fingers. She looked at him, annoyed.

"I can still understand what five is, Dumass" she said. She looked at me, her face questioning me.

"Five days? How the hell am I still alive?" She wondered. I shrugged.

"The doctors said it was a miracle you even lived three days without dying of hypothermia." I said.

I stood up and nodded towards them, leaving them so that they could talk. When I got out, I saw Scott sitting next to a sleeping Allison. I walked over to him and crashed down beside him.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked him, breaking the silence between us. He looked at me.

"I don't know, Lacey said he already knew me" he shrugged.

"Are you saw her glow" I asked again for about the fifth time these past two days. He nodded.

"She broke it like glass, and she was really angry"he answered.

"Maybe she is a werewolf" I suggested.

"It wasn't like that, she wasn't using brute force, there was definitely some magic involved." He said.

It had been the night of the full moon and that is what made me think she might of been a shapeshifter. But Scott had seen otherwise. A doctor approached us.

"She will be able to go home within three days, but you'll have to keep a close eye on what she eats and how much sport she does. It is a medical miracle that she is alive, she was very lucky, you should be happy she is back amongst you" he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Back

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry you for not uploading earlier I had huge writers block ! Reviews are welcome guys! Love ya ❤️**

A WEEK LATER

Lacey POV

I gathered my books and stuffed them in my bag. When I looked up, Derek was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" He said. I smiled and looked at him.

"I appreciate the concern, but right now, I don't want more attention that I've already gotten, I feel like a trapped guinea pig." I said

"A very skinny one then" he said. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Another week and I will be a plump diva once again" I said laughingly.

My parents had already gone to work, so I popped by Sam's room.

"You coming?"I said. He grabbed his bag nod followed me downstairs. Before we left, I shouted a quick goodbye to Derek and closed the door. We started walking Down the road. Sam kept glancing behind us. I sighed.

"Sam, relax. No one is going to pop out the woods and come at us with a gun" I said.

"Sorry, I just can't help thinking that someone might try to kidnap you again" he said. I laughed. When we arrived in front of the building Sam stopped. I looked at him closely. He was wringing his hands and had an expression on his face that made him look like he was having trouble on the toilet.

"You're nervous my friends aren't going to like you" I said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me.

"Maybe a little" he admitted. I took his hand gently.

"Hey, it'll be fine, they'll love you I'm sure" I said, squeezing his hand. He turned to me and smiled.

"You're such a good friend" he said. Then he walked on. I pulled a face. Friend? That hurt. Then I ran after him. When we got through the doors, everybody stopped and stared. It was so quiet I swear I could've heard a needle drop. I looked around, staring at all the people that had stopped to to gape. I took a deep breath.

"It's good to see you guys too" I mumbled, and I walked off, Sam following me. The bell rang and everybody moved back into action. Sam and I walked to our first class, economics with coach finstock.

"Lacey! Glad to have you back, not glad that you're late" said coach.

"Sorry coach" I said, then went to sit at an empty desk, Sam plopping down next to me. I looked behind me and saw Seb, shooting daggers at Sam. He gave me a who-the-bloody-hell-is-this look. I ignored him, not wanting to get involved in his stupid territorial games right now. The lesson went on, painstakingly slow I might add. I was daydreaming about a celebrity when I heard the loud bell.

"Let's go to lunch" I said to Sam. We took our lunches, then sat down at an empty table. All eyes were on me, and I hated it. I could hear whispers and chuckles. Seb walked in, coming to sit at our table.

"Who's this then?" He asks, nodding towards Sam. Sam stood out his hand.

"I'm Sam, I live with the McCall's" he says. Seb gives him a disgusted look and self consciously pulls his hand away.

"I'm sure you're gonna turn out to be a-" but I kicked him under the table, and he grimaced.

"Very nice person" he caught on, wincing. Kayla, one of our friends, came to sit down next to me.

"Aren't you going to introduce us then?" She said, nodding towards Sam, who was struggling with his Apple juice, because his straw kept bending.

"He lives in her room!" Chirped Seb, and I kicked him again.

"Noo, he's living with us for the year" I said, gritting my teeth and glaring at Seb. She looked at him and said in a low mumble.

" I'd like to be the ham in that man sandwich" she smiled and winked. I almost spat out my drink and then cracked up and Seb just looked shocked. The identical twins, Alex and Benji, came striding our way. They sat on either side of Sam, and both put an arm around him.

"Welcome to our demented group" they chanted in unison. Sam looked a little scared, but mostly just amused.

"And you are?" Said Benji.

"Kayla's man sandwich" I chanted.

"Lacey's bed buddy" chorused Seb. Sam looked at me with a lost expression.

"Sam, meet my friends. Guys, meet Sam." I said in between laughs.

"We'll kill ya newbie" said Alex, looking him dead in the eye. Then both the twins chanted:

"Just kidding" and they cracked up.

"So Seb, Where is your side hoe?" Chuckled Kayla. He glared at her intently.

"She has a name" he growled.

"Okay, Casanova, what's her name?" I tut.

"Her name is Belle" he sniffs, sticking his nose up.

"What, is she like some Barbie?" Asks Kayla.

"Actually, she really is. Complete with fake everything." I laugh. Seb slams his plate down and storms off.

"Ouch, Lace, you went a little too far" remarked Benji.

"Apparently she cheated on him when they dated a while back. They only just became friends again" said Alex.

"Didn't know she was a sore spot. How come he never told me they were dating?" I mumbled.

"It was during summer camp, but she broke it off just before the beginning of school"

"I'm a touch offended he didn't tell me." I stated. The rest of the day went by, and Seb wouldn't talk to me. Near the end of the day, I stayed behind, while the boys got ready for Lacrosse practice. I went to sit on the tribune, on the first row. A minute later, Belle came to sit next to me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" i grumbled.

When the boys jogged onto the field, she cheered.

"Go Sebbie!" She squealed. I gave Sam a thumbs up. He smiled weakly. The boys started playing. The tryouts went fine, until somebody knocked over Seb with incredible force. He slammed down, and wasn't moving. Belle ran forward, and was by him in a flash.

"Sebbie? Are you okay" she screeched.

"Lacey?" He asked, bewildered.

"No, it's me Sebbie. Belle" she said, taking. He pulled back a little and looked surprised.

"Lacey" he stated. Belle stood up and shot daggers at me. She gave a sort of cry and ran off. I gave one look at Benji and we both picked up Seb, wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders, and bringing him off the field. In the locker room, we put him on the table.

"What happened?" Seb said, bewildered.

"You just humiliated your ex" chuckled Benji.

"Lacey?Is Lacey okay?" He asked. Benji frowned.

"I'm fine, Seb." He shook his head.

"I heard her, she-she said that they were coming... At the game.." He stuttered. I frowned at Benji.

"He has a concussion, he needs to go to hospital" I say, and we pick him up, going for the door. I put my hand on the knob, but I can feel someone on the other side. A smell wafts under the door, and I cover my nose with my free hand, gagging slightly. I hear a piercing scream, and then a crash. The field erupts with noise, people yelling and talking, and a few blood curdling screams.

Benji gives me a panicked look.

"Where is the girl?" A voice booms over everyone. More crashes and screams. I'm dragging Seb to a near a locker, stuffing him inside. I manage to close it, and gesture to Benji.

"Listen, we can't go out there, they're looking for me." I say in a whisper.

"Who is they?" He asks.

"I don't know" I admit. There is a slam on the door. I drag Benji to the lockers, and crawl into one. Benji does the same, and as he closes the door, the locker room door is blown off its hinges.

"I swear I smelled her here" snarled a voice. It sounded reptilian and snake like. I shivered.

"She is hiding" says another voice. Again, that same deep, unrecognizable voice.

"Perhaps we can go kill some other people" it chuckles, and the footsteps get farther away.

Before thinking, I step out of the locker, to face the back of two figures.


End file.
